Girliath
"Fee Fi Fo Fum, time to have a little fun!" Lulissa Thomas, AKA 'Girliath' is a supervillainess with the power to grow into a powerful and mighty giant(ess) thereby giving her monstrous durability and strength.She hails from the southern state of Georgia and was once a regular cheerleader in collage, unfortunately tragic events would befall upon her eventually turning to a life of crime and supervillainy. Appearance: Normally standing at the height of an average young adult woman Lulissa doesn't appear all that different from normal females.Her blonde hair and blue eyes are common amongst many girls and she seems rather normal despite her costume. However when her superpowers activate she becomes a towering giant(ess) who's very presence intimidates many around her.In these large forms everything about her becomes larger, even her very clothing! Yet she still is able to maintain the proportions and form of a normal woman.Yet she still is able to maintain the proportions and form of a normal woman.Lulissa usually wears a rose colored top with dark green lining, matching long arm sleeves with matching lining, a matching long skirt that reaches down to her ankles with the same coloring, purple sandals, and a necklace. Personality: Normally Lulissa can be friendly and cheerful when she is normal, as well as a tad ditzy. However if she is angered, especially if she is mocked about her lack of intelligence her powers will be unleashed and she will turn into the mighty Girliath.In this form she is usually antagonistic and very temperamental.She will not hesitate to cause damage and suffering to people around her and extreme caution is advised when being several kilometers near her presence. History: As a child Lulissa was always mocked due to her lack of intelligence. While she was quite capable of preforming minimal and routine tasks that normal people could do and was quite gifted at dance and culinary arts she was still belittled due to her inability to match up with her fellow students in terms of academia At most she would receive average grades and worst she would come home with c-‘s at best. About the only class she really excelled in was gym class, where she was known to be very athletic and one of the quickest in terms of reflexes, eventually leading her to becoming a cheerleader. However that all changed when she accidentally inhaled a strange top secret chemical from a leak near Atlanta’s Center for Disease Control. While many thought this was a terrorist attack shortly after 9/11 and she was forced to be tested for biological agents such as anthrax, secretly the people in charge of the CDC were working on a top secret chemical that could be used to give someone a benign and non-malicious form of super cancer that would alter the subjects’ very on DNA to turn them into what the US government believed could be considered “super soldiers”. Lulissa was cleared by the CDC to not be infected by any form of life threatening ailment and released publicly. Once she came back to school however word had spread of this incident and people became cautious that she was still contaminated. Soon her social life dwindled and eventually she was so upset that she quit her school’s cheer-leading squad. Eventually though she started to notice she had become larger and taller when angered. While at first she just thought she was still going through puberty eventually at one point she grew so large that her head broke through the roof of her house. At first she became worried but later on she was able to control it and revert herself back to normal. An incident happened at school that would forever lead Lulissa down the path of villainy. She returned to school one day only to find that she was replaced in her position in the cheer squad by her rival, Becky. Lulissa became furious about these events transpiring that her anger fueled her new found powers to where she grew up to 13ft. Still agitated Lulissa burst through a wall of her school and stomped over towards the football field where the other cheerleaders were rehearsing. As Lulissa approached them she grew larger and larger until she was no less than 30ft tall. The girls saw her approach and frantically tried to flee from her, however Lulissa was able to grab hold of Becky and bring her up to her face. She intimidated Becky so much that the young woman passed out in fright. Lulissa then realized what she did and looked behind her to see that she had totaled several cars from the school’s parking lot to the field and caused other damage. Worried that she would get into more trouble Lulissa put Becky down and ran away to hide from the police. Eventually this event would follow her down her life as she became more in more trouble with the law until she decided that a life of crime and villainy was her fate. Strengths: At normal female size Lulissa possesses above average strength and is able to take on people larger and more muscular than herself. She is also known to possess a talent for cooking and dance as well. Lulissa’s main potential shows when she uses her powers to enlarge herself to become a towering and proportionate giantess thus giving her superior strength and endurance fare beyond natural human levels. Once she reaches a certain size threshold she literally can deflect bullets with her body! Weaknesses: Lulissa possesses many of the weaknesses found in her previous incarnations, she is slower in reflexes when giant sized and able to be avoided in attacks. She is lousy against aircraft and her only real defense is to swat at aircraft in the hope of hitting them. She must eat larger portions of food in order to keep her super form fueled and prevent herself from reverting back to her “normal” form during battle when she’s hungry. Lulissa is vulnerable to basically any unconventional type of weaponry that isn’t just bullets or other kinetic based weaponry.Finally Lulissa's mortal weakness, her lack of planning and strategy can be taken advantage of. Lulissa really doesn't have any evil plan or scheme other than using her physical might to get what she wants and thus she can easily be outwitted or tricked. Quotes: "Who care's if I'm not smart, I could beat my schools entire football team now!" "My favorite price, free!" "What do you mean not having a bigger brain doesn't make me smarter!" "Fee Fi Fo Fum, it's time for me to have some fun!" "Does this make my butt look big?" "Ask me how heavy I am and I'll ask you how far do you think I can toss you." Skyscrapper windows make great mirrors when you're in a rush." "You know what they say; Blondes have more fun!" ''Trivia: *Lulissa is based off Jaredthefox92's former Sonic fan characters, Gicandice the cat and Candice the cat.. *As with her previous incarnation, Gicandice, Lulissa is a natural at cooking, when normal size. *Lulissa is somewhat based off both Dee Dee from ''Dexter's Laboratory and Giganta from'' Justice League Unlimited.'' *Lulissa possesses a slight southern accent which she tries her best to suppress, however it sometimes comes out when she is excited, mad, or scared. *Lulissa's age is 24, making her the older than her previous incarnations. *Lulissa is often known by several nicknames as well such as Big Ditz,Titana, and Big Blond. Girliath by artie stico17-d9q5zoe.jpg|Girliath testing her powers in the most dangerous way possible. Art by Artie-sico17 Commission for jaredthefox92 oc lulissa by theunsungtrouvere-d8jttvv.png|Lulissa on a rampage in Atlanta. Art made by: TheUnsungTrouvere Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Giants Category:Girls Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists